captured_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lauren and Chris
This is the couple page for Lauren Madden and Chris Mengele. Prehistory 'Lauren Madden' Lauren was born Nadja Ekaterina Nikolaevna in 1481. Her mother died during Lauren's birth, as she was a hybrid. She moved to Moscow 15 years later, trying to find a living for herself. After failing to attain a job as a serving girl in a tavern, she was forced into prostitution at the mere age of 15. One night, a client took her home with him and kept her there, using her as his "pet". But, after three years, Lauren got the guts to fight back, and she won her freedom in 1500. Lauren moved around a lot until 1793, when she settled in London. Lauren moved to London in 1793. It was here that she met Carlisle Cullen while he was working in a library. The worked together for a few years, almost beginning a relationship, but ultimately decided to remain friends. It was here that Lauren decided to become Lauren Madden instead of Nadja. She reinvented herself and even went against society a few times, but she just didn't care what people thought. Her history is piecy past this until 1937.Noel and Natan Madden adopted Lauren in 1937. The family was wary of the Nazis, as Noel and Natan were Jewish. When the SS took Noel and Natan away, Lauren went with them out of sacrifice so she could try to keep them both safe. She was used as a toy by the guards, and was saved multiple times by her mate, Chris, the ward of Josef Mengele. Lauren escaped in 1943, after much urging from her mother and Chris. She moved to Palestine and was met there by Chris in 1944. Lauren and Chris married in a simple wedding in 1945. After about 4 years, Lauren got pregnant with a baby daughter. They named the baby Elizabeth Corinne before her birth. It was during this time that Noel reconnected with the couple, informing Lauren that her father had been shot and killed. This almost sent Lauren into a mental breakdown, but Chris helped her regain her sanity. Elizabeth was born in early 1950, but Lauren and Chris were told that she was a stillborn, while Elizabeth actually lived and was adopted. Chris Mengele hris was born on November 20th 1941, in Auschwitz-Birkenau, Poland. His mother died giving birth to him and due to the poor living conditions in the concentration camp. His father, grieving on the inside, for knowing he could have saved her if they weren't in the camp, had a moment of quick thinking, picking him up on his arms and running from the camp with him. He hid Chris in a safe place, then being captured by the soldiers. He said that his son was dead and he was killed where he stood. Until mid-1942, he kept hiding, only coming out when necessary. That changed one day when he met Lauren after having snuck inside Auschwitz. Lauren was being beaten by the soldiers and he stopped them, killing the ones doing it. He could not bear to watch someone so young and beautiful to be treated like that, especially a woman. It was love at first sight, at least for him. Even though he knew it wasn't safe to stay there, he couldn't bring himself to leave her there on her own and kept watching over her, placing her well being first than his.That went on for a while, when Chris was captured by Josef Mengele. He was legally adopted in 1944, being released in 1945. He was experimented on and beated by Josef Mengele everytime he was captured. That is why he is thin and tends to feel weak. History Lauren and Chris married in a simple wedding in 1945. After about 4 years, Lauren got pregnant with a baby daughter. They named the baby Elizabeth Corinne before her birth. It was during this time that Noel reconnected with the couple, informing Lauren that her father had been shot and killed. This almost sent Lauren into a mental breakdown, but Chris helped her regain her sanity. Elizabeth was born in early 1950, but Lauren and Chris were told that she was a stillborn, while Elizabeth actually lived and was adopted. At the end of 1950, Chris was re-captured, telling her to move to the United States. Ten years later, he was released, this time for good and was reunited with her. They renewed their vows in New York City and moved to Forks in 1980, converting an old fishing warehouse into their own modern paradise, which is still there.